


Un Viernes, Cada Viernes

by Aleia (Aviss)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos los viernes Draco se dirige al Ministerio a cumplir su condena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Viernes, Cada Viernes

**Un Viernes, Cada Viernes**

Draco se apareció en la entrada del Ministerio de Magia a las nueve menos diez de la mañana, exactamente igual que lo hacía todos los viernes en los últimos cinco años.

Subió por el ascensor hasta la planta ocupada por el Departamento de Aurores, ignorando el revolotear de mariposas en su estómago, o achacándolo al desagrado por la forma en que tendría que pasar las siguientes ocho horas de su día. Era algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado.

Lo hacía cada viernes, después de todo.

Se dirigió hacia la última mesa al fondo de la planta, sus pasos siguiendo el camino conocido ya casi por inercia, y devolvió el saludo con una breve inclinación de la cabeza a aquellos que se dignaron a saludarle.

No eran pocos, cada día más, y sorprendentemente muchos de ellos no fueron Slytherin en el colegio. Era un hecho que no dejaba de asombrarle teniendo en cuenta cómo había tratado a algunos de ellos durante sus años escolares.

—¡Hey Draco! —le llamó una alegre voz desde el fondo, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa real por primera vez desde que entrase en el Ministerio—. Date prisa o se te enfriará el café.

Apretó el paso los últimos metros hasta quedar frente a Millicent Bulstrode, el placer que sentía al verla cada viernes en ese mismo sitio era una de las pocas emociones reales en su vida. Cogió la taza de café que ésta le pasó y se sentó en el borde de su escritorio.

—Hola Millie —dijo dando un sorbo a su bebida, sus ojos cerrándose de placer casi involuntariamente. Nadie hacía un café como Millie, y esperaba que su jefe supiese la joya que tenía como secretaria o Draco le odiaría para siempre por ello. No que necesitase más razones para odiarle, ya tenía suficientes—. ¿Cómo está el Gran Potter esta mañana?

—Paseando por su despacho como un león enjaulado —dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa y Draco no pudo evitar devolvérsela—. Puede que tenga que ver con que la semana que viene es la revisión de tu condena.

Draco no pudo evitar la forma en que sus cejas se elevaron ante las palabras de Millie.

—¿En serio? —dijo, la incredulidad palpable en su voz. No había oído nada al respecto.

—Sí. Todo depende de lo que mi jefe le diga a la comisión —agregó ella, con una mirada que indicaba mucho más de lo que sus palabras decían—. Si él dice que estás rehabilitado, entonces ellos te consideraran rehabilitado. Después de todo es el Gran Harry Potter.

Draco asintió pensativo. Su condena inicial había sido de diez años de voluntariado, un día a la semana, ayudando a las victimas de la guerra. Habían pasado cinco desde que comenzó a cumplirla, apenas la mitad, y aunque no quería sentir esperanza por ello, quizás hoy fuese su _último viernes._

No sabía si se sentía aliviado o decepcionado ante la idea.

—Draco —dijo Millie, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Su tono era serio y su mirada intensa—. Sé lo que sucede entre mi jefe y tú, y que sepas que no te juzgo por ello. Potter es incapaz de contener sus emociones, y tú no serías el Draco Malfoy que conozco si no te hubieses aprovechado de ello.

Draco asintió levemente con la cabeza, no dejando que el tumulto de emociones que esas palabras habían despertado en él, se mostrasen en su rostro.

—Sólo quiero decirte… —continuó ella en el mismo tono—. No le rompas demasiado. No quiero inmiscuirme, pero Harry Potter es mi jefe, y sorprendentemente también mi amigo. He visto cómo tratan a otros Slytherin por ahí fuera, y odiaría tener que buscarme otro trabajo porque has destrozado el corazón de mi jefe más allá de lo que yo puedo repararlo. —Le miró, considerando por un instante—. Aunque quizás debería decirte que no rompas demasiado el tuyo, ¿no Draco?

Draco no sabía qué contestar a eso, y afortunadamente el sonido del intercomunicador le ahorró tener que buscar una respuesta.

—¿Millie? —la voz de Potter le llegó ligeramente distorsionada por la electricidad, haciendo que su estómago se contrajese con una anticipación que Draco se negaba a reconocer.

—Jefe, Malfoy acaba de llegar —repuso ella con una mirada significativa hacia Draco, antes de que Potter pudiese decir nada más.

—Perfecto. Estaremos en el Centro de acogida hasta las cinco. Si me necesitas para algo urgente, de cinco a siete…

—Lo sé. No estarás disponible a menos que el propio Voldemort aparezca por el Ministerio de Magia. —Millie puso los ojos en blanco y Draco sonrió, avanzando hacia la puerta.

—Y aún así, Millie, antes de llamarme asegúrate de que quiere matar a alguien. Si sólo viene a tomar el té dile que vuelva mañana.

El sonido de las risas de Millie siguió a Draco hasta que éste cerró la puerta del despacho de Potter. Dentro, como Millie le había advertido, Potter parecía un león enjaulado, de pie junto a su mesa y todo su cuerpo tenso, como si estuviese a punto de saltar a capturar a su presa. Draco se tomó un segundo para admirar a Harry Potter, antes de aplastar el sentimiento y almacenarlo con el resto en un lugar oscuro de se mente. Los años habían sentado bien a Potter, así como el entrenamiento para ser Auror. Su pelo seguía siendo negro e indomable, y sus ojos tan verdes como una maldición y tan fáciles de leer como un libro abierto. No había forma de esconder el placer que sentía al ver a Draco, aunque ante la frialdad de éste hacía todo lo posible por ocultarlo.

—Potter, aquí estoy para reportarme como todos los viernes —dijo Draco con tono aburrido, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la chimenea—. ¿Nos vamos?

Potter parecía querer decir algo más, sin embargo se limitó a asentir y coger un puñado de polvos Flu. —Vamos —dijo entrando en las llamas y diciendo el nombre del centro de acogida alto y claro.

Draco le siguió apenas un instante después.

…

—¡Draco! ¡Harry!

Si era sincero consigo mismo, cosa que Draco procuraba evitar diariamente, los viernes se habían convertido en su día favorito de la semana gracias a esos pequeños diablos. Los gritos de los niños del asilo, así como sus expresiones de honesto placer cuando les veían aparecer, eran el punto álgido del día para Draco. A decir verdad, de la semana.

Nunca se hubiese imaginado que sería así, pero de hecho así era.

Aún recordaba su desagrado por la tarea encomendada, tanto a él como a sus padres, después del juicio contra su familia. Habían sido afortunados, eso era cierto, ya que el testimonio del propio Harry Potter fue lo que les mantuvo alejados de Azkaban y aún en posesión de su fortuna y parte de su reputación. A Draco ese gesto de Potter sólo hizo que le odiase aún más. Ya le debía su vida, y aunque éste no lo hubiese mencionado nunca, era un hecho que Draco tenía presente a cada instante. Que además ahora le debiese su libertad sólo echaba más leña al fuego.

Sus padres, bajo vigilancia de otro Auror, pasaban los viernes en el ala de San Mungo para víctimas de la guerra. Draco sabía que odiaban cada minuto de su condena, pero la cumplían con la gracia que sólo un Malfoy podía mostrar en esa clase de situaciones.

Draco había estado preparado para odiar su castigo igualmente, pero después de un mes trabajando en el centro de acogida, había sido incapaz de ello. Esos niños no tenían la culpa de nada de lo que les había sucedido, fuesen hijos de Mortifagos, de Muggles o de magos.

—¡Draco! —un enano de unos ochos años se lanzó hacia sus brazos, saltando como un cachorrillo alegre hasta que éste no tuvo más remedio que cogerle. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Potter cogía a dos pequeños gemelos idénticos, sujetando a uno bajo cada brazo como si fuesen sacos de patatas.

—Hola enano —dijo, su rostro iluminándose en una gran sonrisa.

Así como Draco había fallado miserablemente en la tarea de no coger cariño a los enanos, también había sido incapaz de no mostrar favoritismo por uno de ellos. Potter prodigaba su cariño y tiempo por igual a todos los niños, aunque se podía adivinar una cierta predilección por los gemelos que tenía en sus brazos en esos momentos. Draco, por su parte, había sido encandilado desde el primer momento por el pequeño Víctor.

No sabía por qué, pero los enormes y confiados ojos del niño, quien había visto a sus padres Muggle asesinados delante de sus ojos por un grupo de mortífagos cuando apenas tenía tres años, habían atrapado por completo a Draco. Quizás era injusto para los demás, pero la vida no era justa.

—¿Qué me has traído, Draco? —preguntó Víctor cuando Draco consiguió ponerlo en el suelo, su infantil voz suplicante y exigente a la vez.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te he traído algo, enano? —contestó Draco sonriendo.

Víctor le miró elevando una ceja, un gesto que había aprendido del propio Draco y que a éste no le costaba ningún esfuerzo identificar. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Draco sacó un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo y con un rápido hechizo tenía un gran saco de golosinas a sus pies.

En menos de un minuto quince niños ansiosos les habían rodeado, todos intentando coger sus dulces favoritos. Draco dio unos pasos atrás para observarlos.

—Malfoy —Potter había prácticamente aparecido de la nada a su lado y le estaba mirando con una expresión irritantemente tierna. Draco frunció el ceño y la ternura se disolvió en un mal disimulado gesto de indiferencia—. Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Aquí no. Luego.

Potter asintió, apretando los labios ligeramente y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los niños. Cuando llegó hasta ellos estaba sonriendo.

Draco le observó desde la distancia, notando la manera en que se comportaba con todos los crios, incluyendo aquellos cuyos padres habían intentado matarle. Tenía que reconocer que si Potter no hubiese sido Potter, Draco se hubiese enamorado de él hacía mucho tiempo. Era imposible conocer a una persona que repartía su tiempo, dinero y afecto de forma tan libre, que sabía escuchar y era moderadamente inteligente cuando hablaba, y no sucumbir ante sus encantos. Potter no tenía prejuicios, y a pesar de lo que Draco hubiese dicho y pensado durante los años del colegio, no era arrogante ni abusaba de su fama, de hecho la odiaba.

Y era guapo, eso tampoco hacía ningún daño.

Pero _era_ Harry Potter, y el único motivo por el que Draco pasaba tiempo con él era porque la sociedad le obligaba y él tenía una deuda de vida con Potter. Su honor era lo que forzaba a Draco a aguantar la compañía de Potter.

Sólo su honor.

Y se negaba a aceptar ninguna otra explicación.

—¡Draco! —la voz de Víctor le sacó de su ensoñación y Draco se dirigió hacia donde estaba el niño, sacando todas las demás reflexiones de su cabeza. Al menos por el momento.

...

—¿Podemos hablar ahora? —dijo Potter cuando la puerta de la habitación del hotel se cerró detrás de ellos.

Esta era la parte de los viernes que Draco temía y odiaba a la vez, a pesar de que fue todo idea suya.

—¿Es importante? —dijo Draco desinteresado mientras se quitaba la tunica y la colocaba cuidadosamente encima de una silla.

Potter le estaba mirando intensamente desde la puerta, su ceño levemente fruncido en un gesto de concentración. Draco le ignoró y continuó desvistiéndose.

—Draco… —dijo Potter dando un paso hacia él y éste le lanzó una mirada venenosa—. Malfoy —se corrigió de mala gana ante su expresión—. Tenemos que hablar.

—No estamos aquí para hablar —repuso Draco, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

La expresión de Potter era reveladora en su desolación, y era en momentos como esos, cuando Draco podía ver tan claros los sentimientos de éste, que se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea comenzar con todo eso.

Tres años atrás, cuando Draco se había dado cuenta por primera vez de los sentimientos de Potter, le había parecido una gran idea. Draco tenía una deuda que saldar, y entregarle su cuerpo a Potter junto con su tiempo los viernes le había parecido una manera justa de hacerlo. Potter había aceptado con la esperanza de que Draco sintiese algo por él con el tiempo, algo más que odio y un muy justificado deseo físico.

Evidentemente había subestimado la capacidad de los Malfoy para aferrarse a su odio.

—Malfoy…

—Potter, el tiempo corre —dijo Draco, quitándose lo que le quedaba de ropa y dirigiéndose a la cama—. No tengo intenciones de quedarme un minuto más de lo necesario. Si piensas perder el tiempo hablando, dímelo ahora para vestirme, no quiero pasar frío.

No era difícil ver las emociones de Potter claramente pintadas en su rostro, y Draco tuvo que aplastar nuevamente el sentimiento de culpabilidad que intentaba apoderarse de él al ver la tristeza que provocaban sus palabras.

—Ya veo —dijo Potter, su voz casi un susurro.

Avanzó hacia Draco quitándose la ropa con gestos rápidos y eficaces, dejándola caer de cualquier manera en el suelo, mientras se acercaba a la cama. Draco le observó como un animal debía observar a un depredador en la selva, y las palabras de Millie esa mañana volvieron a aparecer en su rostro. No pudo evitar la sonrisa que curvó sus labios, los ojos de Potter entrecerrándose al verla.

Potter se acercó a él en la cama hasta que quedaron separados por apenas un milímetro, inclinando su rostro hacia Draco con toda la intención de besarle. Draco apartó sus labios, como hacia todos los viernes, sintiendo la boca de Potter suspirar contra su mandíbula.

Se lo había dejado claro el primer día. Los besos eran para los amantes.

—Malfoy —Potter susurró contra su piel, sus manos posándose sobre los hombros de Draco y empujándole hacia atrás, hasta que quedó tumbado en la cama—. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? Déjame hacerte el amor, por una vez, déjame.

Draco negó con la cabeza, un leve movimiento que Potter sintió sin ninguna duda. Sus manos se volvieron más agresivas sobre el cuerpo de Draco y éste apretó los dientes para contener cualquier tipo de sonido que intentase dejar su garganta.

—¿Por qué me dejas tenerte si no sientes nada?

Era una cantinela que Draco había escuchado más de una vez, y cada día se le hacía más difícil escucharla sin reaccionar. No permitiría ninguna reacción traicionera por parte de su cuerpo, sólo aquellas justificables bajo los estímulos sensoriales. No sentía nada más que placer físico, lo mismo que sentiría con cualquier desconocido si le permitiese el uso de su cuerpo de esa manera.

—Siento placer Potter, nada más y nada menos que eso —dijo entre dientes, arqueándose cuando los labios de Potter bajaron por su cuello depositando suaves mordiscos.

—Mientes —Potter insistió, su voz reverberando contra la garganta de Draco.

—No. Tú me deseas y yo tengo una deuda contigo. Eres bueno en esto, que me hagas sentir bien es un extra, pero lo haría igualmente aunque no lo disfrutase.

Podía sentir como cada una de sus palabras herían a Potter en la forma que sus manos se volvían mas bruscas, sus labios mas insistentes, su respiración más agitada. Draco cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, forzándose a concentrarse en su cuerpo en lugar del tumulto de emociones contradictorias que se retorcían en su interior.

—Malfoy, no me debes nada.

Eso era mentira y ambos lo sabían. Potter le había salvado la vida y posteriormente había evitado que su familia fuese a la cárcel. Tenía una deuda de honor con él.

—Si eso fuese cierto, no estaría aquí ahora —dijo Draco finalmente.

Esa fue la última gota, prácticamente pudo sentir el momento en que Potter perdió el control de sus emociones y Draco tuvo un instante para arrepentirse de ello antes de que Potter estuviese _en todas partes._

No hubo nada de gentileza en las manos que le dieron la vuelta en la cama, ni en los labios que se posaron sobre su columna mordiendo brutalmente. Draco agarró un puñado de las sábanas y las apretó entre sus dedos, concentrándose en respirar mientras Potter continuaba el asalto a su cuerpo, arañando y mordiendo cada centímetro de piel a su alcance. Apenas empleó tiempo en prepararle, y Draco respiró profundamente y se forzó a relajarse cuando sintió a Potter presionar dentro de él.

No dijo nada, había sido él quien había empujado a Potter más allá de lo razonable con sus palabras, y quizás era mejor así, concentrarse sólo en las sensaciones físicas y en ese borde entre el dolor y el placer en el que se encontraba, y olvidarse de todas las emociones nada bienvenidas que Potter provocaba en él.

Era mejor así, se repitió, sintiendo los embates cada vez más brutales de Potter contra su cuerpo, sintiendo la forma en que su respiración se aceleraba y se volvía irregular.

Draco le había denegado la opción de hacerle el amor y ahora Potter le estaba dando exactamente lo que él había pedido.

Era mejor así.

Casi no sintió cuando Potter se tensó dentro de él, su cuerpo deteniéndose mientras temblaba violentamente. Draco sintió como se retiraba y se dejó caer sobre la cama, exhausto y dolorido.

Cuando se giró Potter le estaba mirando con sus imposibles ojos verdes enormemente abiertos y llenos de remordimientos.

—Oh, Draco, perdona —dijo, sus ojos posándose en las marcas que empezaban a ser visibles en su pálida piel—. He perdido la razón, perdona…

—No tiene importancia Potter.

—Sí la tiene, yo no quería…

Draco se obligó a apartar la vista de Potter ante la angustia que podía ver claramente en su mirada.

—Potter, olvídalo. Te he dicho muchas veces que excepto besarme, puedes hacer lo que quieras. No tienes que tratarme como una princesa, esto no lo hacemos por mí.

Eran las palabras equivocadas. Potter parecía, si eso era posible, más angustiado que antes.

—Realmente no sientes nada, Malfoy, ¿verdad? —dijo al cabo de unos segundos y Draco sintió un pinchazo de culpa al escuchar la derrota en la voz de Potter—. Ni lo sentirás. Ni por mí, ni por los niños, ni por nada. Si no fuese por la condena no volverías al centro de acogida.

—Y si no fuese por la deuda de vida no estaría aquí. Efectivamente Potter —las palabras le quemaron la garganta al salir y tuvo que obligarse a no apartar la vista, ni mostrar ninguna expresión al decirlas.

Potter no reaccionó de ninguna manera más que con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

—Ya veo. Bueno Malfoy, en ese caso espero que esta semana el comité decida perdonarte el resto de la condena, así no tendrás que volver a pasar tus viernes de modo tan desagradable.

—Yo también, pero aún quedará la deuda de vida por saldar.

—Cierto —dijo Potter, mirándole tristemente—. Tengo que irme Malfoy, quédate y descansa. Ya nos veremos.

Draco no tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca para decirle que aún les quedaba más de una hora hasta las siete, Potter se había vestido nuevamente con un rápido movimiento de varita y había desaparecido de la habitación antes de que pudiese reaccionar.

Miró durante un segundo el espacio vacío en el que había estado Potter y cerró los ojos con un suspiro, obligándose a no pensar en nada.

Especialmente no en la desolada expresión de Potter al marcharse.

…

Draco leyó el pergamino por segunda vez, aún incapaz de creer que las palabras inscritas en él fuesen ciertas.

Había esperado sentir alivio, quizás incluso una pequeña medida de felicidad. Sin embargo, lo único que sentía en esos momentos era decepción y pérdida. No lo entendía.

No después de todo lo que había dicho el viernes pasado.

 _Malfoy,_

 _La vista por tu condena se ha celebrado esta mañana. Ha sido decidido por unanimidad que la familia Malfoy ya ha pagado su deuda con la sociedad Mágica, por lo que se os libera de vuestras obligaciones tanto en San Mungos como en el Centro de Acogida._

 _Por favor, informa a tus padres de esto._

 _Una notificación oficial del Ministerio os será enviada en breve._

 _Atentamente,  
Harry Potter._

 _PD. El resto de tus deudas considéralas también pagadas._

Eran estas últimas palabras lo que causaba los sentimientos contradictorios en Draco. Durante los últimos tres años de su relación con Harry Potter se había aferrado a su honor y a la deuda pendiente, para justificar lo que hacían. Lo que _permitía_ que Harry hiciese con él.

Ahora ya no tenía un motivo para ello, era libre de esa obligación.

No entendía por qué precisamente ahora que no tenía que sufrir las manos de Potter sobre su cuerpo, ni sus labios buscándole con ansia, quería volver a sentir ambas cosas.

No lo entendía.

O quizás sí.

…

Por una vez Draco no tenía que fingir no sentir ansiedad al entrar en el Ministerio de Magia, en esta ocasión el ligero temblor de sus manos estaba maás que justificado.

Estaba cometiendo un error.

O quizás el error lo había cometido dos semanas atrás. Si era así esperaba que aún tuviese tiempo de rectificarlo.

La familiaridad que sentía recorriendo el camino habitual hasta la mesa de Millie, y saludando a aquellos que le saludaban sorprendidos, no le ayudaba mucho a recuperar la calma.

Millie le observó llegar con los ojos entrecerrados, la ausencia de una sonrisa en su rostro puso a Draco aún más nervioso.

—Esperó por tu bien que estés aquí para arreglar las cosas, Draco —le dijo ella cuando se detuvo junto a su mesa—. Te advertí que no le rompieses demasiado, y viendo el estado en que regresó la última vez que estuviste con él, no sé si dejarte pasar. —Le miró largamente durante unos instantes, su expresión suavizándose levemente—. Tienes casi tan mal aspecto como él, Draco. ¿No te dije que tuvieses cuidado de no romper tu propio corazón? Malditos Malfoy cabezones.

Draco consiguió conjurar una leve sonrisa para Millie, abriendo su boca para responder.

—Millicent —interrumpió la voz de Potter desde el intercomunicador, y esta vez Draco no se molestó en suprimir los sentimientos que ésta despertó en él. Potter sonaba exhausto e infinitamente triste—. Por favor tráeme un café bien cargado y avisa que hoy no estaré disponible para nadie.

Millie presionó la tecla para contestar, pero Draco le agarró la muñeca, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Ella asintió. —En seguida, jefe —dijo, conjurando una taza de café rápidamente y pasándosela a Draco—. Buena suerte.

Draco abrió la puerta del despacho y entró en silencio. Potter estaba en su mesa, su vista fija en unos papeles. No se molestó en levantar la mirada, indicando con un gesto un rincón de su mesa.

—Déjalo ahí, Millicent —dijo.

Draco se acercó a la mesa, observando a Potter todo el tiempo. Tenía un aspecto agotado, círculos casi púrpura debajo de sus ojos y piel pálida y translucida. Parecía enfermo. Draco sintió un pinchazo de culpabilidad, seguro que él era el responsable de ello.

Depositó el café con cuidado en la mesa y luego la rodeó, quedando junto a Potter.

—Harry —dijo, y Potter se giró a mirarle tan rápido que Draco se maravilló de que sus gafas no saliesen volando con el gesto.

Los ojos de Potter estaban imposiblemente abiertos tras los cristales, mirando a Draco como si éste fuese una aparición. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero Draco no pensaba dejarle hablar, aún no.

Rápidamente, Draco se inclinó sobre él y posó sus labios sobre los de Potter, besándole profundamente. Potter se quedó petrificado por un instante, sus labios rígidos e inmóviles. Y entonces sus manos se elevaron hasta rodear el cuello de Draco y le apretó contra él, devolviendo el beso con el ansia de alguien que se ahoga.

El beso pareció durar una eternidad, ninguno de los dos inclinados a romperlo. Finalmente la necesidad de aire les obligó a separarse.

—¿Draco? —preguntó Potter, como si aún no se creyese que estaba ahí.

—¿Nos vamos, Harry? —dijo Draco, dando un paso hacia atrás y obligándose a alejarse de Harry. Si no lo hacía iban a terminar en el suelo del despacho haciendo cosas que era mejor dejar para otro momento.

Potter se levantó, una expresión de confusión y esperanza claramente visible en su rostro. —¿Dónde?

—Al centro de acogida a ver los enanos —dijo Draco, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

—Pero hoy no es viernes… —dijo Potter estúpidamente y Draco rió.

—No. No es viernes. Ahora que nada ni nadie me obliga a ir y no tengo deudas que pagar, puedo ir cuando me dé la gana y hacer lo que me dé la gana. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Esperaba que Potter entendiese lo que estaba intentando decirle.

Hubo un momento del más absoluto silencio y por un instante Draco pensó que quizás era demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas, independientemente del beso que habían compartido apenas unos instantes atrás. Entonces Potter sonrió y se acercó a él.

—Tienes razón, vamos —dijo, besándole brevemente antes de coger un puñado de polvos Flu y desaparecer en la chimenea.

Con una sonrisa, Draco le siguió.

…


End file.
